Hannah Archer
Hannah Emmeline Archer was a CIA officer from the Moscow Station. Known as an exceptional case officer, she was assigned by Benford to support Dominika Egorova by deploying the SRAC network. Hannah died hit by a car while trying to save Dominika from the russian patrol. Biography Early life Hannah was from a big normal Episcopalian family from New Hampshire. She was raised by her parents and grew up around her brothers, who influenced her on becoming a "smart mouth". She worked in fast food restaurants during her school breaks so she could earn her own money and was very close to her father. She studied philosophy and cognitive science at Washington and Lee University for four years and later graduated at the Virginia University. Seeking for a real commitment, she applied to the CIA so she could contribute to her country somehow. Working for the CIA Hannah passed the CIA traning period with top marks in the street exercises and was soon assigned to the Europe Division. Her real desire though, was to work in the Latin American or the African Division. When she asked her chief to be reassigned, she was banished to "learn her lesson for questioning his authority". Hannah was considering leaving the CIA when she was approached by Janice Callahan and Simon Benford who proposed her a job in a highly important case. She would not know any further information about it until she finished a second training period in Washington, DC. Back to the United States, Hannah trained in the streets around fifteen hours a day. She was trained by Janice and a surveillance instructor called Jay. Nate Nash supervised her training, which made her nervous at first; she didn't like receiving "lectures" from someone as old as her. Through time Hannah and Nate became closer, he explained to her that she would be handling their Russian penetration asset DIVA in Moscow and told her she couldn't let COS Vern Throckmorton interfere on her job. One night, after their usual hangouts, Hannah and Nate spent the night on her apartment. Over the next days, the two put much effort on acting unsuspicious so no one from the agency could realize they were having an affair. Hannah knew Nate had feelings for Dominika, but she was decided not to let those feelings affect on the operation. She was going to protect and support Dominika no matter what. Hannah and Nate had one last night together, she finished her training period and flew to Moscow again. Hannah's job at Moscow was to plant 3 sensors in different areas of the city so Dominika could use the SRAC network to communicate with her. They would write messages to each other and Hannah would pass the information to the Athens Station. Hannah also provided Dominika's SRAC equipment, which was burried in a park in the southeastern region of Moscow for her to pick it up later. After a blond woman (Eva) tried to kill Dominika inside of her apartment, Hannah needed to check if Dominika was fine. They met in a forest near the Moskva River, where Hannah told her she could abort the operation if she was in danger and gave her an equipment she could use in the exfiltration plan. Dominika made it clear that she wasn't in danger and gave her information about TRITON. The two confirmed they had another meeting in a warehouse in a few days and said goodbye to each other. Death At the Moscow Station office, Hannah got a call from a nervous Chief Benford. Dominika planned to exfil asset LYRIC instead of using the escape route for herself, potentially jeopardizing herself by doing so. Benford asked Hannah to contact Dominika again and make her change her mind. Hannah quickly prepared herself to go after Dominika in their meeting site, the warehouse. What she wasn't expecting was that the stubborn COS Throckmorton left to meet Dominika himself, rejecting Benford's orders. Hannah told the DCOS''*'' Irene Shindler to call Benford and tell him that Hannah would try to get in the place before Throckmorton and warn Dominika away. Hannah arrived at the location and stayed in an elevated walkway from where she could observe everything. She saw COS Throckmorton walking obliviously around the streets and getting the attention of the russian patrol, while Dominika headed to the same street. She decided to distract the guards so Dominika would have a chance to get away without being noticed. While Throckmorton was immobilized by two men, Hannah passed by them running. She was followed by a surveillance car that hit her in the right hip violently, throwing her against a wall. Hannah fell on the floor and thought about her father one last time before she passed away. *Deputy Chief of Station Physical description Hannah is described as a "nature-girl figure"; she had a lean body, curly blond hair and full lips. Hipster glasses framed her unusual green "Caribbean" eyes, her favorite feature. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Palace of Treason